Family Reunion
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: When two demonic brothers with a power boost, try to mess with the Halliwell family they end up summoning five of the members to meet the sisters after kidnapping Coop.
1. Bored

Family Reunion

"Come on honey." Piper said trying to get her second son, Chris, to eat his baby food. "It's really yummy!" she tried again. No luck.

"Morning." Paige said dryly grabbing some coffee.

"Hey. Your nephew will never change… literally!" Piper referred to her adult Chris who came back to save his older brother, Wyatt, from turning evil.

"Wonder where he gets it from?!" Paige replied back.

"Very cute little Miss Sunshine." Piper said with a face. "Where is Billie?"

"Where else, trying to make Kristy up-to-date." She informed finally turning around. "Phoebe is probably with Coop. Henry is at work and Leo… Leo's frozen." She added with a smug face.

"That makes you… mad?" piper tried to read her expression.

"**Everyone **has something to do. Demons even seem to be too busy for us. But don't worry I'm stuck here waiting for one of my charges to need me!" Paige finally exploded.

"So… you're… bored?!" Piper finished.

"Yes!!!! Yes I am! Do you have anything? Anything at all that you need me to do? Does Chris need a diaper change?" Paige whined.

"Wow! You offering to change Chris's diaper?!! You must be desperate. No. Call someone… call Sam, see if he need any help." Piper suggested. Nodding her head, Paige got the phone and went to the living room. She dialed Sam's number but no one answered. Rolling her eyes she fell on the couch.

"Hey since you don't… "Piper began but was interrupted by jingling. Paige shot straight up.

"Someone's in trouble. Finally, some action." Paige sensed but it didn't seem to be one of her charges. She orbed out.

Paige orbed into see a darklighter move to a man on the ground. The man was wearing a plaid shirt and some jeans. He had white hair and was clutching the arrow that was now sticking out of his shoulder.

"Crossbow!" Paige yelled holding her hand out. The crossbow orbed into her hands, she aimed at the darklighter but as soon as she pulled the trigger he shimmered out. A/N: like an upper level demon not like the common darklighter. Paige ran over to the man to see who he was. "SAM!?" she said in amazement.

"Hi…Paige" Sam replied weakly.


	2. Coop

Disclaimer: My sisters and I just have to say **We don't own Charmed!!! **

It is very sad and Lena is missing Chris so we have to finish this story before she blows up the entire house.

"Did you get him?" A demon asked.

"Yeah the witch came right on time." The other replied.

"Good she'll take him to the manor, then we can continue." Demon A. replied. "But how do we know it will work?"

"I told you it will, once we get him."

"Come on Phoebe, concentrate." Coop pleaded.

"I am… on my column." Phoebe replied on her couch typing away on her laptop.

"Phoebe… think of the time you had the one. When you made Piper her Dream man."

"Yeah and he got my sisters and I to fight over him." Phoebe retorted.

"Phoebe!" Coop said with look.

Suddenly the phone began to ring. With the roll of her eyes,, she got up and walked into the other room.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Phoebe?! You need to get here now. Sam was attacked by a darklighter that could shimmer." Piper voice replied.

"What?! Are you sire it was a darklighter?"

"No, but that is why we need you."

"Ok… I'll be there in…"Phoebe began as she gathered her things. Then she was interrupted by Coop came crashing through her door and hitting the wall hard. He fell to the floor unconscious.

"What the Hell was…"Piper yelled

"Demon!" phoebe screamed before she dropped the phone to dodge an energyball.

Piper and Paige orbed in. Piper began her attack of explosion but it missed. When she finally got his shoulder, to her surprise he didn't blow up completely. He let an agonizing scream.

"Drualt!" he yelled. Another demon shimmered in. It was the same darklighter Paige had seen earlier. Drualt looked around then shimmered over to Coop's limp body and shimmered out, taking Coop with him. The other demon grinned evilly and shimmered out after him. Leaving the Charmed ones stunned.

"Quick quick quick! Back to the Manor." Phoebe rushed.


	3. Beginning

Disclaimer: Kyle take it away

_Deep sigh_ Lena, Cee, and B do not and I repeat do not own Charmed.

_Sarcastic clapping _Great energy there Kyle.

The sisters orbed into find Sam playing with Wyatt and Chris in the sunroom. "What happened?" he said.

"They took Coop." Piper said running a hand through her long hair.

"Who?" Sam asked confused.

"Phoebe's cupid.' Paige informed acting like there was something else there.

"Paige…" Phoebe began to argue but was interrupted by Piper.

"Back to the point here people. What do they want with him?" Waving her arms in the air.

Coop lay, still unconscious, on a stone table. Drualt was moving his hand over his body in, in concentration. The other demon was gasping as he tried to clean his wound.

"Trent, stop whimpering like a dog." Drualt ordered in anger. "Here add his ring to the potion."

Trent took the ring and dropped it into the black pot. Suddenly images began to appear.

_A young woman with dark brown hair and a small mole by her nose. Then came a slightly middle aged woman with long curly blonde hair and then and older woman with a stern but kind hearted expression._

The two demons smiled as their plan was finally taking action.

_Finally an image of two young men fighting a demon appeared. One with light blue eyes and blonde hair appeared to be the eldest. The other had brown semi-spiky hair and extremely emerald green eyes. _

The images finally ended. Drualt and Trent rose up there arms and began the demonic chant. When the finally finished Trent moved over to Coop's body, and energyball formed in his palm.

"Can we kill him now?!" He asked impatiently.

"No we may need him later. Just out him over there." Drualt yelled pointing to the stone cage. Suddenly Coop began to stir.


	4. Um Hi

**Disclaimer B: What is with these demons… must they always break my table?**

**Lena: B relax. It was ugly anyways**

**B: Excuse You **

**Lena: I'm older so there**

**Cee: break it up you two we have to do this damn disclaimer**

**Lena: Kyle get you ass down here**

**Kyle: Lena, Cc, and, B do not own Charmed in anyway. Lena is just dating Chris, Cc is dating Wyatt, and B… Well isn't dating anyone at the moment _she broke up with Nick!_**

**B: thank you so much Kyle **

"Did you find anything in the book?" Paige asked going into the attic.

"Um… Here. Drualt and Trent. Demon brothers who are part darklighter, part demon. Bla Bla Bla. Basically they're two badasses that have a big boost of power." Phoebe grumbled with hands in her hair.

"Great…Just great!" Paige complained.

"Yeah, well, what is bothering me is… What do they want with Coop?!" Phoebe practically yelled. She was reward with an angry Piper storming with a,

"Sheesh! I just got Chris down!"

"I'm sorry but…" Phoebe began but was interrupted when swirls of white light began to appear.

They sisters stood in ready position as five people stood. Two young men one blonde hair and the other with semi-spiked hair. Three women also stood. An older one, a middle aged one, and a fairly young one.

"Wha…Um…hi!" Chris Said with hid emerald eyes wide opened in surprise.

A/N: OK OK OK I know its short but ive got more


	5. Binding

_Disclaimer: Demons: they don't own Charmed… they don't own Charmed_

_It is quite sad but they don't own Charmed_

_Tra la la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaa l…_

**Boom **

_Lena: What Hell was that_

_Cc: I think they were sing about how we don't own Charmed_

_B: They would have finished their evil song if you wouldn't have blown them up Lena _

"How did we get here? Did you summon us?" Patty, the Charmed Ones mother, asked.

"No!" Piper said with her eyebrows raised.

"Ok well… PIPER!" the youngest of the women screamed as she went in for a long awaited hug.

"Prue!?" Piper replied as her sister hugged her. Then Prue moved to Phoebe, then finally to Paige with a warm smile.

"Nice to finally see you, Paige." She said as she went in for a gentle hug.

All Paige could do was stare in pure shock. Then the oldest of the group moved in.

"Ok girls…" Grams began but then noticed Wyatt and Chris. "O you know what I mean. What are we doing here and not as our ghost forms?"

"Was anyone casting a spell or something?" Patty suggested. Everyone looked at Wyatt and Chris with a perplexed look.

"I didn't do anything! I was in the middle of eating a sandwich!" Wyatt said putting a hand to his stomach. "Chris?"

"Don't look at me. I was getting ready to open P3." Chris said defensively.

Sam suddenly came into the attic. "Paige, I've got to go, one of my charges are in trouble." Then his eyes widen. "P...Pa…Patty!? How did you get here?"

Patty opened her mother to try and explain but Piper interrupted her. "We don't know. But go and help your charge. We can take care of it." Sam then Orbed out. "We need to figure this out… Quickly!" she added looking at the now very sad looking Patty Halliwell.

Coop again tried to break from his stone holdings. The demons had apparently taken his ring and he couldn't use his power to get out. Coop tried to recall what exactly happened. Well, a demon had shimmered in as soon as Phoebe left. He tried to throw a low energyball at Coop but missed. Coop was just about to call Phoebe but the demon grabbed him. He returned the attack by punching the demon square in the jaw. Then the demon threw him across the room and into the other. Then everything went black.

What is with these magical families? These two idiots have no brains what so ever and the Halliwells are a bunch of non-loving, neurotic stubbornists…O God bring on the shrink. He thought.

Suddenly the taller of the demons shimmered in. Drualt is what he heard the other call him.

"Is the potion done yet?" he snapped.

"Patience brother." The other retorted. "Binding potions take time."

"Binding! Why are you making a binding potion?" Coop suddenly interrupted. Drualt snapped his head up at him. Then he threw what seemed to be small pebbles towards him. Coop fell to his knees with an agonizing yell as an electric shock surged his body. "That is non e of your concern. Now keep quite!" Drualt yelled.

"Drualt the potion is ready!" Trent howled across the cave.

"Finally. Let's go. All the Halliwells should be in the house." He finally says with an evil grin before shimmering out. Following Trent grabbed the vials with dark green goo inside.

Note to self; also extremely impatient and short tempered. Coop thought as he gasped for air.


	6. Hitting A Target

Disclaimer: After all the spells, all the potions, all the demon vanquishes **We still don't own Charmed.**

Lena: I miss Chris

Cc: I miss Wyatt

B: come on you two let's move on with this Chapter

A baby beginning to yell brought Piper out of her train of thought. She got up to go tend to her baby but future Wyatt stopped her.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll get him." The tall blonde man said.

Piper, Wyatt, Patty, and Chris were on attic duty and everyone else was working on the vanquishing potion.

"Piper, maybe the demons brought us here." Patty finally figured.

"Well, it makes sense. They could have used his ring for a spell." Piper guessed.

"Yep…well…there is absolutely nothing in here to help us." Chris said slamming the big green book closed. Suddenly Wyatt came up with a disgusted face. "What?" Chris asked see him.

"Do you know how much you pooped?! I'm never changing your diaper again!" Wyatt replied.

"Shut up!" Chris defended. "I do recall a…" he began but everyone else came up the attic steps with several vials.

"Potion's done." Paige stated proudly.

"Good summoning spell is too." Patty added.

"You won't need that." a menacing voice chimed in. Everyone turned in to see several demons begin to shimmer in. The demon to his side threw several potions before anyone could react. Piper tried to make one of the demons explode but nothing happened. Everyone else tried to use there powers as well. Nothing happened. With an evil laugh, Drualt threw a high energyball towards the family causing them to separate. They threw the vanquishing potions but appeared to have no effect on the demons.

"Ok… that is really not good." Prue yelled.

Drualt threw another ball at Piper. Instinctively Chris waved his arm and to his and everyone else's surprise his powers worked, sending the ball to the attic wall.

"Wyatt!" he yelled. Wyatt realized that the potion didn't affect Chris and himself.

"Excalibur!" Wyatt yelled as the ancient sword orbed into his hand. Chris and Wyatt began to attack as the rest of the Halliwells, except Grams and patty, threw demons across the room.

"Wake my kids…and I'm going to be pissed!" Piper hissed as she stabbed a demon. She looks over as her sisters did the same.

Chris looked over. Most of the demons were vanquished but the two brothers and a smaller group was still fighting. Suddenly Drualt stepped aside. He made his crossbow appear in his hands and aimed at Paige. She obviously didn't notice and Chris was the closest to her. He began running. Drualt pulled the trigger and the arrow came shooting out hitting a target. Chris pushed Paige out of the way and to the ground. The arrow hit him in the side of his stomach. Normally he would have just dropped to the ground but instead Chris flew to the ceiling corner of the attic. He hit the wall and fell on a table and to the ground. He screamed in pain as the arrow was pushed in further as he fell causing the head of the arrow to appear coming out of his back.

"No!" Drualt yelled angrily. He shimmered over to Chris and shimmered out the rest did the same.

"Chris!" Wyatt said diving to the spot where his brother had landed, but it was too late.

(A/N: Ok it took a lot of pain for Lena this I mean come on you have to write about your boyfriend getting shot. This is Cc by the way. HI people! Next chapter is coming.)


	7. Coop's First Spell

Disclaimer: **Boom BOOM Bang!**

Lena: must they always come when we have to do this damn disclaimer

Cc: you could have freeze them to save up the mess

B: o come on Cc where is the fun in that

Kyle: can get a move on here I have another hunt for us

_Ignoring him _Lena: you've been enjoying watching things blow up ever since you meet that Dean dude

B: and now he had to leave with his brother I miss sue me.

Kyle: Girls!

Lena: well it is not like we own him and his brother Or Charmed

Cc: yeah don't own Charmed and probably never will

Kyle: I give up

"I think the potion wore off." Prue said in the sunroom.

"How can you tell?" Patty asked. Before she could get an answer Piper stomped in. As she passed, a vase exploded.

"That is how." Prue pointed.

"Ok, Piper, you need to calm down." Phoebe tried, soothing head her head of someone's feelings.

"Before you blow up the entire house." Paige mumbled as she picked up the glass.

"NO! Do not tell me to clam down when my son was just hit with a high powered dark arrow and we don't know where the Hell he is now!" Piper yelled.

"I know honey but it won't help if you blow everything in house up. Chris knows how to take care of himself." Phoebe tried again. Who in the Hell am I feeling emotions

Wyatt sat in the corner, deep in thought. His anger was boiling up. Soon He couldn't take it anymore. He shot up from his seat and stormed out. As he passed, a chair blew up. But he still continued to jump up the stairs.

"Whoa!" Phoebe said covering her head.

"I should..." Piper started but Patty interrupted her.

"Piper, wait, maybe I should." Patty suggested. Piper nodded reluctantly. Patty began to climb the stairs to the attic. There was another explosion and Patty quickened her pace.

Wyatt stood in the middle of the big attic. The small couch he blew up still had smoke coming off it. He suddenly felt the presence of someone.

"I was supposed to protect him." He finally said in defeat. He felt his grandmother's hand on his shoulder and gently turned him around.

"Sweetie we know that. Don't blame yourself. He ran in front of that arrow. To save Paige." Patty tried.

"I should have been paying attention."

"No, then it would have been you not him."

"I promised to watch out for him. I promised. Then he always goes and gets into trouble. I can't do anything. Maybe…" Wyatt began to protest but he fell to his knees with a loud grunt.

"What is it, Wyatt?" Patty said worried right beside him.

"It feels like someone is ripping my hair out!" He yelled with his hands to his head.

---------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------ ---------

Chris winced as the pain was unbearable. Trent had a firm grip in Chris' hair, lifting it up so he could see his face.

"Why didn't the potion work on this runt?!" He spat.

"Your… potion wasn't strong enough." Drualt said simply.

"Well, what should we do with him now?" Trent asked as he formed an energyball. Drualt opened his mouth to order but Coop interrupted him, His arm reaching out towards them.

"No! Don't!" This angered Drualt. He threw more of those pebbles. Coop let out a loud scream of pain.

"The arrow will kill him soon enough." Drualt said with a kick to the young man.

---------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------

Wyatt fell on his back screaming.

"Wyatt…What is it…what are they doing to Chris?" Piper stuttered.

"It's … It's not Chris…anymore!" Wyatt panted. They pain was too much.

"COOP!" Phoebe jumped.

---------------------- ---------------------------- ---------------------------------- ---------------------

The demonic brothers were on the other side of the cave. They had tossed Chris over to the side, to Coop. 'How could he they do this? He was just a kid' trying his best to help him in anyway, something seemed familiar about him.

"Hey. I'm Coop." Coop whispered to the now sweaty and heavily panting Chris.

"C…Chris." He managed to say. Hadn't Phoebe had an adult nephew named Chris who came back from the future?

"Any idea on how to get out of here?"

"Sp…Spell." Coop was silent for a minute until her realized that the kid was looking at him.

"Wait, ME?!"

"You...have too."

"What do I do?" he asked. He had never done a spell.

"You…you have touch me." He replied.

"Um… Ok… come on Coop... You've made poems for over a hundred years now. You can make up a simple spell." Coop was cramming his brain with words that rhymed. Suddenly the brothers looked up and began to come over eyeing Chris. "Come on Coop."

"Hurry!" Chris said almost pleading. It was barely a whisper. Coop grabbed onto his shoulder.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Trent hissed.

"Stop him." Drualt barked.

"A…Um..

I am Cupid

Hear my plea

Take Chris and me back

Away from these enemies."

Suddenly Coop and Chris were engulfed in pink orbs. Both Trent and Drualt jumped fro them but it was too late. Coop and Chris were gone.

"Damnit!" Drualt Yelled in frustration.


	8. Halliwell Love

**Disclaimer: Lena: Ok im going to strangle both of you in one minute. Give me those back**

**B :hhmm Seems Chris misses you **

**Cc :B you can be such a child**

**B :hey… I thought you were on my side**

**Lena :O Go blow something up with Dean**

**B :he is with his brother again**

**Kyle :Forget it I'm doing it myself **

**THEY DO NOT OWN CHARMED**

**Lena :Are we boring you, Kyle?**

As the strange pink orbs began to disappear Coop and Chris found themselves in the Halliwell Attic.

"O…Thank God. Quick, you need to …Ph…Phoebe…Your blonde!" Coop stared in shock at the three young women in front of him. Mainly a blonde Phoebe.

"Were those pink orbs?" Prue asked, squinting her eyes.

"Yeah. Um… Wait. Where is everyone…? O no! Phoebe's blonde and Pa… is not here. Great. What year is it?" Coop rambled trying to put two and two together.

"2000." Piper replied, her hands up ready to freeze or make something to explode at any moment.

"How do we not know you're evil?" Phoebe eyed him.

"2000…Phoebe you're dating Cole, your first love. Piper you're married to your whitelighter, Leo. Wait Leo…You have to call him. Chr…My friend is dying." Coop pleaded.

"But…" Prue began to question again but was interrupted by a couple of small whimpers. Everyone's eyes darted to the fairly young man with a large dark arrow sticking out his stomach. He was panting heavily and sweating. But all Piper saw was his enormously big green eyes. Look in them was almost pleading Piper to end the pain. The emerald orbs diving into her heart, as if she knew and cared for them. A strong familiar feeling… pulling at her soul.

Finally she made up her mind. "Leo!" She yelled. The tall blonde whitelighter orbed in seconds after she called.

"Piper?!" Prue and Phoebe yelled at her in unison. They couldn't believe it.

"It's ok. Leo you need to heal him." She demanded, pointing to the young man.

"We need to get the arrow out first." Leo calmly stated. He couldn't touch the arrow himself. Piper dived to the green eyed man and helped him sit up. A hand in his and the other gently on his back. Coop did the same.

"Prue you have to do it." Piper demanded yet again.

"Piper…" Prue began to argue.

"Prue!" Piper raised her voice giving her a just-do-it look. Prue, giving up, concentrated on the arrow. Then, using her powers, the arrow shot out from his back and to the other side of the attic. Piper felt the hand she held tighten with a horribly loud agonized scream. Then it loosened. The head of the now messed up, semi spiked brown hair, fell backwards as the young man lost consciousness.

"Leo!" Piper warmed. Leo then rushed over and healed the wound. After, the young stranger still didn't wake up. "What's wrong with him?" Why won't he wake up?' Piper rambled in panic.

"He's just exhausted." Leo pointed out.

"Now, again, who are you?" Phoebe asked in a harsh tone.

"Well, I'm a cupid…and this is…my friend." Coop replied.

"Yes. We've established that. What is his name?" Prue questioned.

"Argh…P…Perry. My name is Perry." Chris chimed in as his eyes fluttered open.

"Ok…Perry. What happened?" Leo asked.

"Some really pissed off darklighters." Coop answered.

"Where do you come from?" Piper finally chimed in, in a softer tone then her sisters. Chris began to get up.

"We're… from the future." Perry replied to her.

"Ok but how do we know you're not evil? I don't see a ring on you cupid." Phoebe said still not convinced.

"The demons took it." Coop began rolling his eyes.

"And we need to reverse the spell and get back to our time." Chris mentioned. The sisters were silent and that annoyed Coop.

"Phoebe what was the first name that came out of your mouth, in the past, with the apple?!" Not waiting for an answer he continued. "Cole. I know you from the future and could feel the love you have in your heart for him. Prue… You and Andy, do you remember the day he died you saw him. The passion for each other…the heat. And Piper, you fought the world that was planning on tearing you two apart. Now look at you. With Leo. The Halliwell's may have trouble with their love lives but it always works out in the end and that love is so strong." After his little speech the faces of the Halliwells grew softer. After a moment of silence Chris had to control himself from praising his uncle, who at the time didn't know it.

"Ok. What can we do to help?" Prue finally said with a determined face.


	9. My Hair

**Disclaimer: Lena :Kyle!**

**Kyle orbs in :what**

**Lena :wow you're grumpy**

**Kyle :Lena!**

**Lena :Ok fine… You have to do the disclaimer **

**Kyle :what no you do it**

**Lena :well I'm sorry but my pain in the ass of a whitelighter is making me go demon hunting…But of course I'm sure**

**Kyle :They don't own Charmed. There happy? Where are your sisters?**

**_Boom _**

**Lena :Found them!**

Future Wyatt had fallen asleep on the ugly couch in the attic. The Book lying on his chest. Piper carefully picked it off his chest and placed on the table. She had told Sam to go and stay with Victor with baby Wyatt and Chris. Shortly after she began to think it wasn't such a good idea. She could picture her father, restraining himself from knocking the lights out of Sam… O well.

"We might need to add a spell to the vanquish." Prue whispered.

"Hmmm…" Piper merely replied even though she wasn't listening.

Suddenly pink orbs appeared. Wyatt jumped from his slumber, ready to fight whatever it might be. Finally the pink orbs disappeared and Coop and Chris stood in place.

"How did you do that?" Prue stared.

"How are we sure they're not some shapeshifters or something?" Wyatt whispered into his mother's ear.

"O my God!" Chris yelled.

"What? What is it?" Piper's mother mood jumped.

"My…They ruined my hair! I look like a frickin rooster!" Chris bellowed pointing to his once neatly spiked hair.

"Yep. Never mind. "Wyatt finally admitted. He walked over to his brother and patted him on the shoulder at his dilemma. Chris rolled his eyes as he aimlessly tried to fix his mess of a hair.

"What is going on…Coop!? How did you get here?" Phoebe said as she came into the attic.

"I did a spell." He said proudly.

"Yeah…Aunt Phoebe you should really help him with that." Chris added.

"Hey!" Coop yelled. "Give me a break. It was my first one …It was you idea to do it anyway." Coop argued.

"Well, when you are dying it doesn't make it very easy to think straight." Chris retorted. He suddenly noticed Piper wince as he said 'dying'. "It wasn't that bad." He quickly fixed.

"By the way, it is nice to see you again…Perry." Prue nudged.

"How original." Wyatt expressed.

"Ok, well, I didn't exactly have any time to think about it…And the really hurt too." Chris whined.

"O could you whine anymore." Wyatt boosted.

"God…Where Hell is that shrink?!" Coop mumbled.

"Yes, I could… but right not now we have some friends to vanquish." Chris continued.

"Well, come on then. We need a stronger potion and a spell." Grams ordered.

EVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVILEVIL

"Next on our plan is to change the son…we continue…right?" Trent asked.

"Yes, but they will be expecting something soon…we need to be quick SO have the potion ready." Drualt replied in a calm voice. "Stay here. I'll be back.

**A/N: We know it is short but the next one we are going to be pretty evil so be happy with it.**


	10. Evil

**Disclaimer: Kyle: Girls…Where did you go.**

**Lena: O don't pee your pants Kyle we're right here**

**Cc: Geez why are you so jumpy **

**Kyle: just do the disclaimer**

**B: We do NOT own charmed…There I'll be with Dean. Bye bye**

**A/N: I used**_** italics**_** for when they are talking in their minds…telepathy…whatever…I'm very evil here. It pains me to do it…yet I love it **

"O my God! I actually got them." Prue said as the crystal dropped on the map. "Princeton and Fields."

"Ok…well let's go then." Grams became in impatient.

"Whoa…Wait. What if it's a trap?!" Chris practically yelled as his female relatives who basically ignored him.

"O come on. Their potion wore off and now we have one spell and a potion…and they can't take on all of us." Phoebe retorted.

"But…Maybe Chris is right. That was a little too easy." Patty had to admit.

"But the sooner we get them vanquished the sooner we can move on and fix all of this." Piper said softly.

"Ok…then…Chris and Wyatt stay here…and we'll go…toddles." Paige orbed them before the debate could continue. Chris rolled his eyes at his family's stubbornness as he found himself alone in the attic. Wyatt was down stair stocking up on potions and cleaning up the kitchen. Wyatt would probably kill Chris if he went with out on his own without him anyways. Why was he always like that? The next thing happened to fast.

Chris turned around to find an atheme dangerously close to his throat. A big beefy brute demon had the most annoying smug smirk on his face. Before Chris could even back away another brute demon shimmered in behind him. He forcefully got a strong hold on Chris arms. Chris could feel the bruises blossoming on his arms as the hands tightened.

He tried to orb but the brute demon with the knife slowly sliced deep into Chris's shouldered. This caused Chris to curl up sideways in pain, which the demon holding him took advantage of and got a better a grip of the scrawny kid he held. He switched positions, and pinned his arms to his side and began to crush the small body ever so slightly.

"WY!" Chris yelled. Then a meaty hand of the demon clamped over his mouth and yanked his head back. He began to scramble around and tried to break away from there grasp but the grip just tightened.

"Don't try anything kid…We were ordered not to harm you or your brother but we can't say the same from you aunts…Or that mom of yours." The demon hissed in his ear. Chris went tense as he felt the hot breath reach his ear and down his face. He was right…it was a trap. A hint of fear appeared in the young witch's eyes. He had to get Wyatt to his aunts…and his mom. "Understand?!" the demon adds yanking Chris's head back even further. Thinking quickly he hesitantly nodded.

"Good. Now nothin stupid." The other demon said. Then they shimmered out.

CHRISCHRISCHRISCHRISCHRISCHRISCHRISCHRISCHRISCHRISCHRISCHRIS

Wyatt had just finished corking the last of the vials. He sighed as he looked around the kitchen…the mess! He had inherited his cleanliness obsession from his mother. It annoyed the crap out of Chris.

Finally he walked over to the sink and washed his hands. Then he moved over to the fridge for a small snack. Suddenly he stood straight up as he heard his name being called out.

"WY!" It was Chris.

"_Chris?...Chris what's wrong_." He tried to communicate with his brother. Then he felt a crushing pain in his arms. "Chris!" he yells before orbing straight to the attic.

WYATTWYATTWYATTWYATTWYATTWYATTWYATTWYATTWYATT

"CHRIS?!" Chris where are you?!" Wyatt began to panic as he realized that the attic was empty. "CHRIS?!"

"Would you stop shouting…he is right here." Wyatt heard. That was not Chris's voice. He turned towards the door to see tow brute demons. One roughly holding Chris in the air, one arm wrapped around his torso, pinning Chris's arms and the other arm was holding Chris's head back with a hand covering his mouth. The other demon had an atheme close to the witchlighter's throat.

Wyatt was about to use his magic to send them straight to hell for touching his little brother, when the brute holding the atheme spoke.

"I wouldn't do that. You hurt me and my partner here breaks you brother's neck. You hurt my partner then I slit the runt's throat…or stab him in the heart. It depends the mood I'm in. But, it's your choice." He said with a menacing smile and almost in a cocky tone.

"Let him go!" Wyatt boomed.

"O come on. We can't go and get rid of the kid now can we?" The other demon said. His grip around Chris tightened, seriously cutting off some need air and crushing the spiky haired kid's body. "I enjoy seeing the pain in the kill's eyes." He added as he made Chris look him in the eye for a moment.

"_Wyatt…hear…me?" _Chris tried using his telepathic connection with the fuming Wyatt.

"_Yeah Bro. Don't worry I'm going to get you out of this." _Wyatt replied back. He took note that the connection was very weak, like an old radio.

"_Don't…can't…hurt me." _

"_Chris this is no time to be the brave one. You can kick ass later. Chris I can't loose you again." _Why did Chris always have to do this? He always tried to hide his weaknesses.

"_No…demons…not…allowed."_

"What do you want?!" Wyatt demanded from the demons.

"You know this little runt of the family here is very good looking. Well, I see who the looks in the family go to." The demon with the atheme stated, playing the edge of the blade on Chris skin. Wyatt would have normally made a statement about that but considering the current situation...He had to stifle a laugh as he saw Chris roll his eyes at the comment.

"_Great."_ Chris thought.

"I said, what do you want?!" Wyatt said fiercer getting back to the topic on hand.

"Damn, you get to the point!" The other demon protested. "We were about to enjoy a fun game."

"_Wy! Go…Mom!"_ Chris tried again but his brother would not leave. He was using some much energy summoning up all the magic he had left. So much that the demon holding him was the only reason he wasn't tumbling to the ground. Then he began to get frustrated causing him to began to use the very last off his magic. _"Wyatt help Mom! Damnit go!"_

"Hey what's with you kid?!" The demon spat as he felt the small body go tense again. The other grabbed his hair.

"Don't be planning anything kid. Remember what we told ya earlier."

"_Fine! Wyatt do the power spell_." Chris said to Wyatt as he merely glared at the demon gripping his hair.

"_What…" _Wyatt began.

"_Just do it!" _

Wyatt decided and began to chant a spell.

"What the hell is he doing?!" the demon shrieked.

"Power of the witches rise

Course unseen across the skies

Return his magic give Chris back

All that was taken from the attack."

After Wyatt finished the spell Chris quickly orbed from the dumbfounded demons' grasps, by Wyatt.

"Crystals." Chris yelled as the crystals orbed into a circle around brutes. His hands were on his knees as he gasped for some needed oxygen. "You know that really hurt." A pissed off Chris yelled at the demons. Wyatt began to heal the bruised arms and torso and the nasty cut on his shoulder. Then Chris moved over and gave a small spit into a small trash can.

"Feel like you're going to hurl?" Wyatt asked his brother.

"No…Argh…Your hands are gross." Chris said disgusted at the demon.

"After you bro." Wyatt said with a gesture towards the demons.

"Throw it!" One of the demons hissed. Chris sent his elderbolts at them as a small vial was thrown towards them. The demons went up in flames as they screamed in pain. The potion hit Wyatt square in the chest causing him to fall on his back.

When finished with the vanquish Chris turned to help Wyatt up to find that he was already standing tall. His blonde hair had grown long and a small beard appeared on his once clean cut face. He wore tight black clothes that showed off his muscles. He had a blank expression on his face. The once caring eyes showed nothing but coldness. He was evil.

**A/N: SEE I TOLD YOU I WOULD REWARD MY REVIEWERS!**


	11. Aunt Paige!

**Disclaimer: Kyle: Damnit…How did they get out again…Lena…Cc…B….get back here. I have another demon we have to do and we have to do this disclaimer thing**

**Lena's voice: GET A LIFE KYLE **

**B voice: YOU DON"T OWN US  
Cc voice: JUST LIKE WE DON'T OWN CHARMED**

" Little brother, you going to pay for what you did to me." Wyatt sneered. His expression was just cold. There was nothing in it. Then he cupped his hand in the air forcefully and raised it up. The green orbs infront of him widened as they felt his neck tighten. Wyatt raised Chris up in the air using his powers making it even harder to breath.

"Wy…stop." Chris grasped. O God it hurt so much.

"Not this time Christopher." Wyatt simply said back. Chris realized he had no choose. Wyatt was blocking his orbing powers.

"P…Paige!" Chris managed to whisper. He could barely hear it himself. Nobody came. "Aunt Paige!" Chris finally yelled, his hand clamped around his throat. That was his last chance, the telekinetic hold just tightened again. Finally giant blue orbs appeared and his entire female family showed up. Their hair was all messed up and disheveled and they were all cover up in dirt.

"Damn brute demons." Paige coughed as she dusted herself up. "What is it Chr..." Then her eyes darted over to Chris who began to go even paler than normal from the lack of oxygen as he was painfully floated in the air, to the big blonde man. "Wyatt what are you doing?!" She yelled. He didn't answer, he merely raised Chris higher. That's when Piper went in full mother load realizing that Wyatt must have been under a spell or something. She ran over to the blonde man and slapped him across the face. That is when he finally let Chris go. He was shocked. No had ever stood up to him like that before. The rest of the women rushed over to Chris, helping get up as he coughed, filling his lungs for some need air.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! You are good not evil. Damnit he is your brother. What is the matter with you?!" Piper yelled. Wyatt simply stared at her for a moment. Then he sent all of the women with a wave of his arm to the other side of the attic, leaving Chris.

He began to advance towards Chris. "Excalibur!" Once again the ancient sword orbed into his hands.

"O come on, that's not fair." Chris said. "Sword." Then another sword appeared, just as Wyatt lunged at him.

After a few moments, Phoebe realized that her nephews processed very update sword fighting skills. Even without Excalibur on his side, Chris was pretty even with Wyatt. Piper was to busy with Paige and Prue, trying to break down the force field Wyatt had placed around them.

"Who taught you boys how to handle a sword like that?" Phoebe blurted.

"Do you…honestly … need to ask?!" Chris said between hits. Finally Excalibur broke Chris sword in half.

"Stop It!" Piper tried. "Wyatt he is your brother." She couldn't control her sobs as she saw her eldest son advance on the now defenseless Chris. He began to walk towards him, but Chris walked back trying to put enough space between him and his brother, until he hit a desk. Finally he had an idea.

"You know what, go ahead Wyatt." Chris spat as he tossed the remains of the sword to the ground. "Is that what you want to do? Kill ME!? Are you mad at me because I'm the one who is always used to get to you so easily or did I let you down somehow?! Whatever…I don't care. Just do it already. KILL ME!" he continued to yell.

"Chris!" Piper yelled back.

"I…I…I can't" The cold expression on the blonde witch's face fell." I can't kill you." He abruptly dropped Excalibur. Then his hair shortened, beard disappeared, and he regular clothes appeared. "How can you even think that I thought you let me down? You didn't let me down, I let you down."

"Wy! What are…" Chris began to argue but Wyatt raised his voice.

"I'm supposed to be the older brother you are the younger." Wyatt yelled. Chris was a little taken aback. Wyatt had never raised his voice to him. "I'm supposed to protect, not you are supposed to protect me. Why can you never see that?"

"Do you honestly think your stubborn ass _little _brother is going to run away from danger? Especially towards you?" Phoebe chimed in as she walked over to them. Their emotions were very overwhelming her. The love they had for each other made her very proud of he nephews.

"He's a Halliwell; you should know that by now." Paige continued.

"A family looks out for each other. Especially this one. No demon could end that." Piper finally added.

"I just don't want something to happen to him like what happened to Aunt…Prue!" As he cast a glance to the floor.

"Well, if something were to happen you should never blame yourself." Prue said laying a hand on his arm. They all began to attack Wyatt with a group hug until he looked at Chris's expression.

"What are you thinking about now Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"Just…when was the last time I EVER listened to you?" Chris blurted before the attic erupted with laughed. Suddenly an arm pulled Chris roughly into hug.

"Grams! Help!" Wyatt and Chris yelled in unison.

"Girls." Grams began to clap her hands. "Let Wyatt and Chris breath."

"I think I just came up with to vanquish these demons." Patty chirped in.

"Yep. And we are going to need Coop and Sam."

**A/N:AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW BROTHERLY LOVE. THERE YOU GO ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER. BE HAPPY PEOPLE!**


	12. Your Potion Sucks

**Disclaimer: Kyle: WHAT THEY LEFT AGAIN **

**THEY ARE JUST LIKE THEIR GRANDMOTHER!!! ANYWAYS HI PEOPLE**

**THEY DO NOT OWN CHARMED!**

"How come the runt still had his telepathic powers?!" Drualt demanded. "This is the second time he has ruined my plan!"

"Your brute demons wouldn't stick to the plan. They had to go screw around. Now look. Were do we go from here?!" Trent retorted. Was it just him or did Drualt just take credit for _their_ plan.

"Ding ding ding." Came a voice. The two demon brothers found themselves being pulled by a force over to a corner. "Back to your corner." Prue Halliwell spoke moving her hands to the direction of the corner.

"How did you get in here?!" Drualt snarled.

"It's...it's supposed to be cloaked." Trent stuttered.

"A news flash buddy, your potions suck!" The runt of the pack spoke.

"You messed with my family. Now you have to deal with a pissed off mom." Piper growled. Then Paige threw a potion to their feet. Drualt merely laughed.

"Haven't you learned yet?! That potion can't stop me!" Drualt yelled.

"No…But this will." Phoebe replied letting her anger show. This plan was only going to work if the entire Halliwell family was angry.And I mean VERY angry! That is why Grams set Chris loose in the attic, locked with Wyatt. The group in front of the demonic siblings grabbed hands. Everyone they had summoned and Sam and Coop began to chant.

**A/N: The spell sorta sucks but go with me here**

"Hear these words

Hear these rhymes

We send these pests

Who have crossed the line

Harmed our friends

Harmed our family

Make the demons feel pain

For all eternity."

The smirk on the Drualt disappeared as he and his brother were suddenly engulfed in flames that were so hot the Halliwells had to cover the faces to shield it from the heat.

Finally demon/darklighters explode and were finally vanquished.

**A/N: Ok as some of you know I'm grounded and I know this is short but it was what I could squeeze in before my parents woke up. I'm sacrificing myself for you all so you better love me!**


	13. Answers

**DISCLAIMER: LENA: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE**

_**SNIFF SNIFF**_

**Cc: Kyle?! Are you crying?!**

**Kyle: just…do the disclaimer**

**B: yes dirt **

**Lena: see we have something now for the next time he takes away the coffee machine**

**Kyle: JUST DO THE DISCAIMER**

**All: Nous pas propres Charmed…****No poseemos Charmed…Non possediamo Charmed**

**Lena: Ha three languages beat that!**

"What I don't get is, why did you need me?" Coop asked once everyone was settled in the attic.

"Well, for one thing you filled Leo's place." Piper said as she checked over her adult sons once more, who were trying to save each other from her constant hugs and quick checks for injuries.

"And you could probably felt the love we have for each other." Paige added.

"We consider you a friend too don't ya know!?" Phoebe reluctantly admitted. "Even f you are a pain in the ass, nosy, mosquito like…" Phoebe was going to continue but Prue placed her hands over her baby sister's mouth.

"Really. Hmm." Coop pretend to put a mischievous face before Phoebe hit him laughing.

"Well we should really get going girls." Gram said before giving them hugs.

"Wait! Don't you need a spell or something?" Paige asked a little confused.

"O! No! We could have left at anytime." Prue added giving them her hugs.

"It was nice to see you girls again. You two be careful." Patty says as well giving her grandsons her hugs and kisses. Then the three ghosts were engulfed in white swirling lights and soon were gone.

"What about you two?" Phoebe asks turning her attention to her nephews.

"O, I can take care of that." Coop nodded walking forward.

"Bye Aunt Phoebe. Don't give up on Unnnn…" Wyatt began before Chris gave him a sharp elbow in the back. "OW! Coop just yet!" Wyatt quickly fixed.

"Take care of each other." Piper told her sons. Then as they were engulfed in the pink light Wyatt, Chris, and Coop waved goodbye before they were finally gone.

As Piper, Paige, And Phoebe finally sighed as they realized that the attic suddenly grew much larger that it was with eight people in it. They heard the front door open then close.

"Hey we're home. Did we miss anything?" Came Billie's voice. All the sisters could do was rolled their eyes as they turned to go down the stairs.

**IT IS ALL OVER! NO! OK WHAT DO YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW! LET ME KNOW! LET ME KNOW!**


End file.
